Gold Rush
Gold Rush is a Sentinel dragon born on Berk under the care of the Ingerman Clan, especially by Berk’s Boulder Class expert Fishlegs. As a result, she hatched and was paired with Gansi with whom she shares a strong bond with. She is set to appear as a main character in How To Train Your Dragon: Proving Grounds. Biography Coming Soon Personality Coming Soon Appearance Gold Rush is a unique looking Sentinel. Compared to normal Sentinels, her rock-like hide resembles hardened mud, being a deep chocolate brown and is slightly larger than normal Sentinels. She has a distinct gold vein-like pattern across her body that match to the gold mineral-like spines and horns across her body and decorating her head. Though she looks made of stone, her wings are somewhat thinner and smoother in appearance and are quite massive while her tail somewhat on the stubbier side and rounded. Abilities *'Firepower:'Gold Rush’s fire lacks a unique property to it, instead making use of a normal fire breath. What is unique is that Gold Rush has control over the heat and potency of these flames. These flames can be fired in a constant stream or fire blasts and can vary from simply giving a stun to someone or easily roasting a normal human alive. *'Downdraft Wingblast:' Using her large powerful wings, Gold Rush can create powerful gusts of wind that are capable of knock dragons off course or nearly out of the sky. If timed right, these drafts can also be used to slow dragons down and prevent them from crashing. With training from Gansi, Gold Rush has learned to combine this attack with her flames to create an improvised wing blast a Monstrous Nightmare can do with their flames. *'Sonic Screeches:' Gold Rush has the ability to use a sonic screech that is capable of disorienting dragons and individuals. The screech can be deafening and creates a secondary effect of a powerful concentrated air blast that can stop a Nightmare’s fire jacket. *'Heightened Senses:' Unfortunately, Gold Rush has a hindrance of being blind like the rest of her kind. However, she has developed her other senses to the point of hearing the smallest sound from three miles away and is able to pick up on the faintest of smells. Although with training, her capability to smell is able to rival a Tracker Class dragon to distinguish one smell from another. She can also pick up on disturbances via vibrations and “taste” the air or distinguish tastes. *'Hibernation:' Like the rest of her kind, when Gold Rush faces a serious or multiple injuries she will go into a hibernative state in order to heal. This process is sped up when closer to a readily available heat source but is slowed down when in a colder area. *'Physical Attributes:' Given the nature of Sentinels, Gold Rush’s thick hide makes her incredibly durable and combined with her larger-than-normal size strong as well. She is also surprisingly agile and maneuverable in the air despite her heavy appearance with high stamina and endurance, being able to remain still for days at a time or go without eating for a few weeks. Weaknesses As a sentinel, Gold Rush faces the issue of blindness, forcing her to rely on her heightened senses which can be a double sided coin. Some noises, smells, or tastes have also been known to overload these senses, leaving her disoriented. Gold Rush is heavier than normal for some dragons, making her slower in comparison to some dragons such as a Skrill or Slithersong and being more on the level of a Rumblehorn. Gold Rush's ability to function and heal is heavily based on area. The hotter it is the more quickly she can heal and functions the best compared to a cold climate where she would go in total hibernation and slow far slower until moved to a newer location. Trivia *Gold Rush is a rare one of her species that is not a protector of Vanaheim and who lives on a steady diet of fruit and rocks. Category:Dragons Category:Tamed Dragons Category:Berk inhabitants Category:Boulder Class dragons Category:Rinilya94's Characters